You Promised...
by kumiko
Summary: All i can say is Recca+Hime!!
1.

You Promised...

[][1]  
[][2]  
[][3]
[][4]
[][5]

[][6]
[][7]

  
Hey minna-san!!! Well, here's my first flame of recca fic. Its a sad one just to warn you soooo yeah!!! But enjoy all the same!!   
Disclaimer:I don't own Flame of Recca, but I wish I did... (^_^) well I'm not getting paid for this or anything like that so don't sue me!!!! please!!! 

You Promised...

"You promised you'd never leave me. Y-you p-promised..." A black-haired man said while gazing at a grave, a bundle of roses in hand. His empty hand clenched into a tight fist. "Y-you p-promis-" He broke down into tears. He blinked several times, trying to clear his watery eyes, but had no luck. Salty tears continued to stream down his face. 

<===> Flash Back <===>

'Recca-kun... away... away... I must go...'  
'NO, HIME!!!!'  
"Ah! A-hh... just a dream..." A black haired teen sat up with a shudder. His bed sheets lay in different directions and tangled about his body. It was night time, and the moon seemed to be hiding. "Just.. a dream..," he said slowly, as if he thought his mind was playing games with him. He looked up at the clock hanging over head, squinting a few times to make out the time with the dim lighting. 'Hmmm... only 6:23..,' he thought. He looked towards the direction of the guest room, where his hime was sleeping. She had spent the day there yesterday, and pretty much lost track of time. And Kagero, seeing how she didn't want Yanagi driving so late at night, gave her the guest room. Of course, she had Kaoru, who was staying with them, to secretly patrol the hallways. But knowing how Kaoru is, he fell asleep on the job. ^_^ He got up from his bed and crept across the hall to the quarters of his hime. 'Eh?!? What's Koganei doing out here??' Sure enough, there lay Kaoru, on the cold floor in deep slumber. Recca was tempted to kick him but refused against it. He had other things on his head. He took great care to make sure he was quiet, as to not disturbe the sleeping princess or the other sleeping people in the still house. (Especialy Kaoru... ^_^) He silently opened the guest room door, and crossed over to the her bed. 'She's breathing.' *sigh* He knelt by her bedside and bowed his head. 'Nani?' A drop of water fell onto the back of his hand. 'Am I crying?' he thought curously while feeling under his eyes. No. It was sweat. Recca sighed. "Don't ever leave me hime please..." he whispered near her ear. "Hmmm... Recca-kun?" Yanagi had woken up and was suprised to find her ninja at her bedside in the middle of the night. "Nani? What are you doing here?" Just then she noticed the expression on his face. It was... sad.. no... it was... scared? Her ninja scared? That just wasn't possible "Recca-kun, daijoubi?" Her brown eyes locked with his with a look that said "i'm-not-going-to-stop-giving-you-the-puppy-dog-look-until-you-tell-me-what's-wrong". "What's the matter?" she repeated. Recca looked to his twidling thumbs in his lap. "It's stupid really... I had a dream... A-and you left me... It seemed so real..." Yanagi looked at his face in the moonlit room. "Recca-kun, I would never leave you," she responded in a clear voice. She sat up in her quilt covered bed and shyly took his hand in hers, while blushing, and sqeezed it tight. Recca lay his head on her lap and returned the squeeze. "Promise?" He asked. "I promise." 

<================================================>

"Ano, I have to leave early today. Sorry!"   
"Wait, Yanagi-san, could you just get the art table ready for the children?" A hurried Yanagi stopped walking and turned. She looked at her friend and pondered for a moment. Her friend, Yokio, had her hands full already. The princess then slowly nodded. "Well, it'd only take a few minutes so why not?" She smiled. "Sure." Then she set to work, putting out newspaper, paint and brushes onto the table tops. 'I'll make it to Recca's on time...' 

<================================================>

"Hmmm... I think that's it. Flowers, candles, food, mood music... is there anything that I forgot? Oi!! Mikagami!! Did I forget anything? I mean you should know, you're the 'Ladies man', ne?" Recca grinned at the fridge boy as Tokiya made his enterance into the dining room. "Ne, for a sea monkey, you did pretty good," Tokiya said in a satisfied and suprised tone while survaying the candle dinner. "Konnichi wa!!! OOhhh!!! Recca-oniichan has a date!!!" Yelled a grinning brown-haired boy as he bounded into the dinning room. "Oh, hey Koganei," replyed a smiling Recca. "Nani? Hanabishi Recca have a date? Uh-uh. Not possible." *sweatdrop* "Well look whose talking you big nose-ringed dult!" Recca swung a punch at his mowhawked friend. *BAM!* "Why wookie at faa wee prweety stawrs... ohhh!! a tuna!!" Kaoru stiffled a laugh while Recca grinned, and Tokiya merely shoke his head at the weird sight before him. "I can't believe I know these monkeys..." he murmured. "Correction!" Koganei yelled in his ear, causing Tokiya toglare. "We're people."  
'Yeah,' Tokiya said, mentally this time to save his already aching ear, 'but one the most simple minded...' The 3 then turned their attention to Domon, who continued to babble until he finaly fell unconsious. "Come on, lets leave Domon. Besides, he was no help this morning with my training... he kept buying food, saying he needed a break every 5 minutes," Kaoru stated as he gestured torwards the door. Recca paused. "Only for a few minutes though okay? I got to meet Hime. It's our anniversary to day you know." The 3 nodded and then walked out, leaving the dinner and Domon and locking the door behind them. 

<================================================>

"There done!" Yanagi said triumphantly. "Oh my!! I'm late!! I have to go!!! Bye see you tomorrow!!!" Recca's hime quickly ran out of the pre-school building towards the parking lot, and over to her car. Yokio stood at the door and waved her goodbye. Hime then speed off torwards the Hanabishi residence. 

<================================================>

"Where's Hime?" Recca was pacing the room. "She should've been here 15 minutes ago and she's always either early or on time." The flame master walked towards the kitchen and picked up the phone. He dialed a number and waited. A purple-haired girl answered, "Fuuko here!"   
"Do you know where Hime is???"   
"Eh? So blunt, ne?" Fuuko asked with a grin on her lips. "What cha mean? Shouldn't *YOU* know? Its your date, not mine. Oh and by the way, Happy anniversary!! Gosh, it's been 2 years already!!"   
"Fuuko, you didn't answer my question."   
"Eh? Oh gomen Recca. No, she didn't tell me anything. She's most likely still working. You know how she is with children."   
"Yeah, well arigato Fuuko."   
"No problem. Tell her congrates for me okay? Bye-bye now!!" *click* Recca hung the phone up and resumes pacing again. 

<================================================>

'Iie!!! I can't believe I'm late!!!' Yanagi thought while driving rather fast down the highway. She glanced at her watch. 'Ne!!! 30 minutes late?!' She pressed the gas petal slightly harder, but stopped. 'Better not speed...' She glanced at her watch again. Her eyes widdened once again. She shook her head and thought 'I have to concentrate on the road.' (She's still a little scared about driving. alittle cautious.) 'Almost there...' she thought. She turned right at a corner. *SCCCKKKKRRRREEEETTTCCCCCCCHHHHHH* *CRASH* 

<================================================>

"Hmmmm??" Recca just felt an odd chill go through his body. 'Odd...' he thought. He put his hand to his forehead and then shook his head. The teen glanced at the clock again. He sighed and finally gave up pacing and slumped into a near-by chair. 'Where are you Hime?' *ring!* "Nani?" The flame master went to pick up the phone. "Konnichi wa. Hanabishi residence."  
"Uh, yes hello. I'm a doctor here at the Takashi Hospital <-- don't ask about the name...) I believe that one of your friends has gotten into an acciedent." The man continued to speak. Recca dropped the phone. 

<===> End Flash Back <===>

Recca looked soberly at the grave. He was no longer crying, but tear stains could be seen on his cheeks. He placed the red roses gingerly on top of the grave. He read the inscription.  
_In loving memory of..._  
He stood up tall once again not wanting to read the name. He began to walk away but paused. With a sad look back he whispered to the grave, "Ashiteru.... Hime...."

The End  
  
  
i know, i know... "how sad!!" and "how could you write this!!!". i don't know actually... sorry to those yanagi-san lovers. pleaz don't kill me!! this story is no offence to her. well, thankz for reading!! buh-bai now!! (^_-)  
  


   [1]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/bin/linktracker?link=af/adskins/link08
   [2]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/bin/linktracker?link=af/adskins/link16
   [3]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/bin/linktracker?link=af/adskins/link14
   [4]: http://ln.doubleclick.net/jump/tr.ln/member;h=;sz=468x60;ord=159406614?
   [5]: http://angelfire.lycos.com/
   [6]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/angelfire/new/ad/email_this_page/_h_/www.angelfire.com/cgi-bin/email_this_page/display_form
   [7]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/angelfire/new/ad/email_when_updated/_h_/www.angelfire.com/cgi-bin/email_when_updated/display_form



	2. Part 2

You Promised...

[][1]  
[][2]  
[][3]
[][4]
[][5]

[][6]
[][7]

  
Hey minna-san!!! Here's the second chapter. Not very good I have to admitt so just send all the flames you want okai?! well, hope you enjoy it anyway. buh-bai now!! (^_-)  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own Flame of Recca, but I wish I did... (^_^) well I'm not getting paid for this or anything like that so don't sue me!!!! please!!! 

You Promised... Part 2

"Oi!! Koganei!!! Get the mail ne?" yelled a black-haired 20-year-old as he looked up from his newspaper. "Hai, Recca niichan," an energetice fanged-boy responded. The boy, Koganei Kaoru slightly resembled the 20-year-old, except for his mop of brown hair. Other than that, the two were like brothers. "Hey, a letter from Fuuko." Kaoru had returned into the kitchen, a thin white envelope along with other bills and junk mail in his arms. "Hmmm..." Recca didn't look up but 'hmmmm-ed' a response to show his attention. The fangboy opened the letter without further response. "Hey!! Fuuko-chan is getting married!! To- eh??? That can't be right... There must have been a misprint..."  
"Nani?" Kaoru had Recca's attention now. "Who's she getting married to?" He said, raising an eyebrow. Koganei squinted his eyes at the paper. "She's marrying Tokiya." Recca raised his eyebrow even higher. "Lemme' see that" Sure enough, there on the paper, which was decorated with purple swirls, were the words: 'You are invited to witness the marriage of Kirisawa Fuuko and Mikagami Tokiya...' Both pairs of eyes widdened. "Hmmm... Looks like iceboy has melted." 

<================================================>

"Ohhh!! This dress is perfect Fuuko!!!" Two ladies, one with maroon hair and the other an iceblue, were getting rather "giggly" while they picked out dress after dress off rack after rack for the now flustered mistress of the Fuu. "This is the 67th one!!!" a purple haired girl, and also the dress "victim" said with an exasperated expression. "You look really pretty Fuuko-san. I like that one and that one," said a blonde girl pointing to the dress Fuuko was wearing and one hanging on a nearby rack. The dress was simple, with a flowy end. It was sleeveless too and was a boatneck that hugged her body at her waist up to her neck. "Arigato Ganko-chan. I like this one too. Can we just purchase the dress now and leave now? Miki-chan? Aki-chan?" The two sisters exchanged twin evil looks and said a blunt "No."  
"Now Miki, Aki... I think that one is the best." Another woman appeared. She had long, dark orange hair with bangs. Her name was Neon. Neon put a finger to her chin and thought carefully. "Turn around Fuuko-san." Fuuko obediently spun around slowly, showing all the dress. "It's perfect," Fuuko said, smiling. "Yanagi would have loved to see you in your wedding dress..," Neon said quietly, so no one heard except Fuuko. 4 years had passed since, well, the incident... 

<===> Flash Back <===>  
"Uh, yes hello. I'm a doctor here at the Takashi Hospital <-- don't ask about the name...) I believe that one of your friends has gotten into an acciedent." The man continued to speak. Recca dropped the phone. Yanagi had gotten into a car crash. (Yanagi died a few after the crash)   
<===> End Flash Back <===>

The wind child looked at Neon and gave a slight nod. There was a silence for a moment, then Miki broke the silence. "Come on, let's go buy it, then we can shop for accesories!!" *sweatdrop* 

<================================================>

"Hiiiiiiiyaaa!!!" *CRASH* "You're losing your touch Koganei!! Come on!! Hit me!!" Recca had just dodged the kogan anki and backfliped into the branches of a tree nearby. Kaoru narrowed his eyes and perpared his battle stance. "Hiiiiiiuuuuuiii!!!" He dashed forward, gathering speed, and lept up. He slashed the branch, causing it to fall with a crash, along with Recca. He backflipped down back to the ground, landing with a soft thud. "Eh?" the fangboy's eyes widdened. It wasn't Recca that had fallen. It was a doll made out of straw, wearing clothes similar to that of the flame master. "Ha, ha, ha Koganei!!! You still fall for that??" Recca was behind Kaoru, standing calmly. "Ne, Recca-niichan... Hiiiiyaaa!!!" *Crash* *Thud* "Gottcha!!!" Kaoru said happily. He didn't hit Recca really hard. It was already alot of effort to actually poke him. Recca smiled. "Good, good" *Ring, ring!!* "Go get the phone Koganei," the spiky haired 20-year-old said, sticking out his tounge in a childish way. "Fine, fine, honto ni..." Kaoru trudged up the steps to the door, leading into the kitchen. He waited for the third ring before picking up. "Moshi Moshi!! Hanabishi residence. Koganei speaking. Eh? Oh, kitto. OI!! NIICHAN!!!" Kaoru yelled, causing several windows in the house to shake. "NANI KOGANEI?!?" Came Recca's answer through the slightly shaking windows. "TELEPHONE NIICHAN!!" Footsteps could be heard, walking up the steps and into the house. The flame master appeared in the doorway and took the phone from Kaoru's outstretched hand. "Arigato. Moshi moshi. Hanabishi Recca here."  
"Moshi moshi monkey," came a voice from the other line. "Ah!! Mikagami, congrats!!! Didn't know you had a thing for our Fuuko!!" Recca heard Tokiya sigh in an irritated way. "Look monkey, this is very difficult for me demo, here goes. Willyoubemybestman?" Tokiya said quickly. "Nani? Come again? This time a bit slower, ne?"  
"Will-you-be-my-best-man?"  
"NANI?! I think you better get that head of yours checked. I think we've actually lost you Mikagami."  
"Shut up monkey, I'm serious. Will you be my best man. You're the best choice. Domon would pig out on food, and Koganei is too young and besides, I've known you longer than anyone in the Uruha so... Will you be my best man?"  
"Umm.. Come again?" Recca said teasingly. The Ensui Master sighed again. "You know what I said, now will you, or will you not?"  
"Yea, yea, yea. I will. Congrats again fridge boy. And you take care of Fuuko you here?"  
"I plan to monke-Hanabishi."  
"Oh, I've been wondering, whose the brides maid?"  
"I think Neon is. Not sure. Well, if you'll excuse me, I have to get to work."  
"Alrighty Mikagami. Ja!" *Click* 

<================================================>

"Okay! Almost done Fuuko-chan!! Just the flowers, cake, guests, and after party to go!!" The five were out of the bridal shop ("Finally!!" cried Ganko) and Miki and Aki were looking over what they needed still. Fuuko sweatdropped along with Neon and Ganko-chan. She looked up in a pleading way and thought, '_If Yanagi-chan was here... why did you have to go Yanagi-chan..._' 

<===> Flash Back <===>  
*BAM BAM BAM!!* "Hai, hai!! I coming!! Who'd be waking me up at this hour?" Fuuko yawned and rubbed her eyes while making her way towards the front door, where someone was knocking on, very hard. The wind child opened the door and let out a gasp. "M-Mi-chan? Daijoubi?" The fridge boy had large bags under his eyes, which were also swollen and red. His hair wasn't fixed in the nicest way either. "Mi-chan? Wassa matter?" Tokiya said nothing, just grabbed her arm and pulled her to his car. Fuuko just let him, because she knew Tokiya wasn't the type to act without reason. She was also curious why he looked the way he did. He put her into the passanger seat and closed the door behind her. He set himself in the driver seat, turned the key and brought the engine to life. "M-mi-chan... could you tell me-"  
"She's in the hospital... Yanagi-san..." Fuuko's eyes widdened. '_Iie.. Not Yanagi-chan... Oh no!! Recca..._' A drop of water dropped onto her lap. She was crying. "Nani... what happened? How did- what- who?" Tokiya kept his cool and drove until the hospital building was in sight. "She got into a car accident. She can barely talk..." Fuuko's eyes began to over-flow. She shook her head roughly. '_Don't you dare cry Fuuko. Snape out of it. Demo, Yanagi... why?_' She buried her head into her hands and sobbed. She stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Come on," Tokiya said quietly. He had parked already and had opened her car door. Fuuko sobbed. "I-i can't... I wouldn't be able to-"  
"Come on Fuuko-san," Tokiya repeated in a gentle tone, most unlike his own. Fuuko looked up and found an equal amount of hurt in his eyes as well. She shakily stood, leaning on his tall form for support. He partly dragged her up the hospital steps, and into the elevator. How she got to the hopital room, she had no idea. The site was saddening. A fresh wave of tears began to fill her eyes. She turned away from the hospital bed and started to walk towards the door. She stopped at the doorway and silently broke down. The wind child felt a tap on her shoulder. It was Tokiya again. "Come on. I believe she wants to see team Hokage," he said gravely. "Oi. Mikagami, Fuuko, I think Hime would like to see you." Both teens jumped and turned to face the speaker. "Recca..." Recca looked suprisingly normal, except the light in his eyes were gone. His face wore a sad expression and his mind seemed to be clouded. He had his head in his arms when they entered, so he was unnoticed until then. "You okay Recca?" Fuuko was truly worried. Yeah, she felt bad because Yanagi was her friend, but she was the one Recca loved. The sullen flame master merely nodded. Fuuko approached the hospital bed slowly, with the ensui master next to her. She took a deep breath and looked upon the face of the healer. Yanagi's eyes slowly opened, but only slightly. Recca's Hime winced, as if it even hurt to open her eyes. "Yanagi-chan, just relax, ne? You're gonna get through this you hear. You're going to get through this... You have too..," Fuuko said quietly. Yanagi turned her head slightly to Fuuko and gave a slight smile, which was followed by a wince of pain. The brown-eyed teen then faced her ninja. "Recca-kun..."  
"I think they want to be alone," Tokiya whispered to her. "Demo, you haven't talked to her yet Mi-chan."  
"Hai, I have already. Let's go outside." Fuuko and Fridge boy made their way out and shut the door gently behind them.   
<===> End Flash Back <===>

To Be Continued...

okai!! part 2 done. mou, honto, i can't see how i wrote this stuff... you can send me "how could you!?!?" messages or "you're evil to make yanagi die" stuff... either way, pleaz review 

   [1]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/bin/linktracker?link=af/adskins/link08
   [2]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/bin/linktracker?link=af/adskins/link16
   [3]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/bin/linktracker?link=af/adskins/link14
   [4]: http://ln.doubleclick.net/jump/tr.ln/member;h=;sz=468x60;ord=1449577770?
   [5]: http://angelfire.lycos.com/
   [6]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/angelfire/new/ad/email_this_page/_h_/www.angelfire.com/cgi-bin/email_this_page/display_form
   [7]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/angelfire/new/ad/email_when_updated/_h_/www.angelfire.com/cgi-bin/email_when_updated/display_form



End file.
